Missions
by fanfic-addict17
Summary: Jace, Jordan, and Simon made a pact at the beginning of high school. Now they're back for senior year with a mission to get the girls of their dreams. Popularity Reversal Clace, Malec, Sizzy all human
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I hope you enjoy this role-reversed Clace fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: I called Cassandra Clare and asked her if I could have the Mortal Instruments. She said no.**

Clary Fray. The most popular girl in school. Her flaming red hair and pale milky-white skin paired with designer skinny jeans and ruby red lips. And then there was me.

Hi, I'm Jace Herondale, co-captain of the chess team. My best friend Jordan and I co-founded the chess club and the bowling club. But you know what we really wanted to do?

Date a popular girl.

Jordan has had a crush on a cute girl named Maia for what has seemed like forever, and Simon has had a crush on Isabelle Lightwood since we started kindergarten. But I, I don't want those girls, I want Clary.

I know she's out of my league and all that jazz, but Simon and Jordan and I made a pact that by the end of the year we would all ask out our crushes.

Now we're back for senior with abs and a mission. To date the girls of our dreams.

**I know the first chapter is really short, but I need to know if I should continue or not. Please review! I may include a few of your ideas in the next chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I was so overwhelmed with the support from the last chapter. Thanks so much to those that reviewed, favorited, and followed, it means the world to me. I think you'll like this chapter better, seeing that it's a million times longer than the last one ;)**

**reemarie36- I used some of your ideas in this chapter, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- Sadly, I don't own Mortal Instruments or any of the songs or music in this chapter :(**

**CLARY POV**

I wake up to the sound of my phone blaring "Do I Wanna Know?" by the Arctic Monkeys.

"Hello?" I whisper into the phone.

"Clary!" Isabelle bursts into tears. "Meliorn- h-he cheated on me! I found him with Seelie Queen when I went over to surprise him."

"Izzy, I told you he was a cheater. I called it the moment I met him," I say to her.

"I just- I thought that we had something special," she sniffles.

"I know. How about you go to sleep and tomorrow we'll go and snag you another man, huh? You deserve better than that creep. Wait, you broke up with him right?" I question her. If she hadn't all of my sympathy had been wasted.

"Yeah. I just, I'm gonna go to bed, kay?"

"Night Izzy," I murmur.

"Night Clary."

The phone line goes dead as I fall into a dreamless sleep.

I wake up again to "Buzzcut Season" by Lorde at 6:00 in the morning. Ugh, school. I'm out by 7:10 nevertheless, driving my red Maserati to school. Long story short the Morgensterns (my family) are one of the oldest and richest families in Wayland. The only family that is even remotely close to us is the Herondales. I think they have a kid my age, Jace, who I used to play with when we were younger. That was before material things started to matter, before Izzy and Maia, before Sebastian…

"HI CLARY!" A voice trills in my ear, jolting me out of my daydream. I see Seelie Queen's make-up coated face right in my ear, and I glare at her.

"I know what you did with Meliorn, Seelie, so drop the act," I spit. "What do you have to say that could be possibly worth my time?"

She meets my glare with one of her own. "Isabelle shouldn't be mad that Meliorn found someone better to be with," she smirks, "And Sebastian is looking for you." She stalks off, the sickly sweet aroma of her perfume lingering in her place.

I hear him before I see him. Captain of the football team, large and muscled with striking white blonde hair and obsidian eyes, Sebastian Verlac was the dream of any girl, and he was mine.

Lately, though, I'd been noticing some quirks that he was seemingly unaware of. For one thing, he's insanely protective. I'm talking phone calls every couple of hours and- oh gosh darn it I forgot to call him yesterday.

I'm prepared when I see him making his way down the corridor. "Listen, Seb, I have two reasons why I wasn't able to call you yesterday. I was getting ready to call you but then I started having a cringe attack (**A/N Danisnotonfire anyone? If not, he's a hilarious YouTuber****) **and did not feel emotionally stable to contact you. Secondly, Isabelle had a crisis yesterday that as a best friend I had to help her get over." I finish. Yeah, I know. I'm an awful human being for lying to my boyfriend. Well, after six months of about four calls a day you get a little fed up. Oh, and the fancy speaking is part of his plan to "develop my mannerisms." I frankly don't give a crap about that sort of stuff, but whatever floats your boat, ya know?

His face turns thoughtful. "I can see that the circumstances in which you were involved in warranted the skippage of our phone call last night. Goodbye Clarissa." He leans down and swiftly kisses me on the cheek, earning the glares of all of the boys in the hallway, though he doesn't know it.

I can't erase the poisonous feel of his kiss from my cheek however many times I wash it off in the sink. On another note, I HATE it when he calls me Clarissa. Apparently it sounds 'sophisticated', but it sets my nerves on edge.

I shiver, and head to art. Thank the Angel I have art next, I can lose myself in it.

I know I already said it, but I absolutely love art. You can get lost in it like no other thing, and the feeling of satisfaction that you get after you finish a painting is like no other.

I'm best at portraits, which is why I have Maia as my muse, sitting perfectly still. She doesn't appreciate this, and it shows.

"When are we going to be done? You told me we would go shopping at Wolf Paw!" she whines. Maia has an unhealthy obsession with Wolf Paw, a boho chic clothes shop she discovered doing her morning run.

Now I know I may have painted her as a clothes-obsessed fitness freak, but in reality Maia is one of the kindest people you will ever meet. She also generally makes good choices. Until she met Alaric Silvershade.

Alaric was a horrible influence on Maia, and I didn't know half of the things he either did or was on. Isabelle and I can slowly see how Maia is changing because of his constant presence in her life. The cheating theory also applies to him, and since I was right about Meliorn I have a sneaking suspicion that Alaric has been sneaking around with Jessamine Lovelace, a girl notorious for sleeping with guys who already have girlfriends.

"Earth to Clary?" Maia shouts in my ear. I seriously need to stop daydreaming so much.

I put the finishing touches on her portrait and hand it to her. She squeals, "Thank you so much Clary! Alaric is going to love this!"

I roll my eyes. "Anytime. Now let's go find Izzy."

We find Isabelle waiting awkwardly by the library doors.

"Hey Izzy!" Maia says.

"Hey guys," she says softly.

"Anything wrong Iz?" I ask.

"I might as well tell you guys right now. I'm failing Calculus and I have to get a tutor." She squeezes her eyes shut as if she was afraid we might hit her.

"That's great Izzy!" I smack Maia in the arm.

"Yeah!" she pipes up. "Why we laugh at you if you're doing something worthwhile?"

"Good. I can't go shopping with you guys today because I have my first tutoring appointment." She says, disappointed.

"S'okay," I say, "We can definitely do it tomorrow!"

**IZZY POV**

I look around the library for someone who remotely looks like a tutor. There's Jem and Tessa reading some Dickens book, and Ms. Fray checking out some Stephen King.

Then I look over and see a tall, lanky, brown-haired guy with glasses waving me over.

I set my backpack down next to him and get my stuff out.

He holds out his hand for a handshake and smiles. "Simon Lewis at your service."

**So now Isabelle knows that Simon exists, and is conveniently without a boyfriend. Tell me if you want to see more of their 'study sessions'! I think the next chapter will be in Jace's point of view, with bits of Jordan sprinkled in. **

**Thanks for reading and please R&amp;R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the support so far! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. Darn.**

I see Clary stiffen when she sees Sebastian. I hate that bloke, whenever he's around you can see Clary deflate as a person, may it be her personality, her face, etc. Whatever **** he's having her do is slowly breaking her as a person. I just want to swoop her into my arms and kiss her, but I doubt she even remembers me. When we were younger we used to play together all the time. It was always Jace and Clary and Clary and Jace until school started.

Around third grade I felt her shifting away from, while I was dying to confess my love for her. I had been, as the popular phrase goes, friend-zoned. I was just sweet Jace, Clary's best friend. Never anything else.

I was effectively shut out of her life when she met Sebastian. She was fascinated with the tall black-haired boy with the mysterious eyes, and he was interested in the fiery red-head, MY fiery red-head.

I tried to tell her there was something different about him, but she wouldn't listen to me. The last words Clarissa Morgenstern said to me were "You're just jealous!" And she was absolutely right.

I had transferred to art after a catastrophic incident in shop left me banned from ever working a power tool on school grounds.

Not my best moment.

I awkwardly stand in the front of the class until Ms. Fray, the art teacher comes in.

"Ms. Fray? I'm Jace Herondale, and I transferred into this class from shop?" I ask her.

"Oh, I heard about you." She starts laughing, but quickly contains herself. "Class, this is Jace Herondale. He's a transfer from shop." She scans the room. "There! You can sit next to Clary. She's right over there." She points at Clary.

I can barely contain myself as I set my stuff down next to her.

"Hey!" she says, her sparkling smile laughi- cut it out Jace. She probably doesn't remember anything.

"Right now we're focusing on portraits, and since we're partners now we'll draw portraits of each other that we'll exchange at the end of the month," she continues.

"Cool!" I say, because that's all I can muster up.

"Now, the other groups have had a three-day head start on us so we'll really have to kick it to meet the deadline, but I'm sure we can get it done," she adds.

"Definitely." I look her in the eye. "Do we start now?"

"Yeah!" she laughs, and we spend the whole period painting away. I can honestly say that mine didn't look like crap, and as I brought it up to Ms. Fray to be checked I felt pretty confident.

"Well your shading and outlines are pretty lifelike, but you need to focus on a raw interpretation of Clary. She's not just a living doll, she's a human being." Ms. Fray looks over my painting one last time before deeming it satisfactory. "Think about what I said," she calls after me, "Include the rougher edges and side to her that you can pick out. Art is a raw craft."

Her words really sank in, and I examined Clary as she was working. There was a furrow between her eyebrows as she drew furiously. I saw the tired circles under her eyes, the perpetual frown she wore when she thought no one was looking. I saw the real Clary Morgenstern for the first time, and instead of feeling fascination I felt pity.

I couldn't get her face out of my mind, and was interrupted when Simon punches me in the arm.

"I have hella good news guys!" he says excitedly. "Guess what lucky guy is tutoring THE Isabelle Lightwood every Tuesday and Thursday after school! Me!"

"Nice dude!" Jordan high-fives Simon.

"I actually have some news on that front myself. You know how I transferred to art from shop class because of the incident?" I wince as I bring up that unfortunate day.

Simon and Jordan start howling with laughter. They sober up when I punch them in the arm. "Yeah," they say in unison.

"Well, I'm sitting next to Clary now, and we're drawing portraits of each other," I finish.

"Ooh, romantic," Simon teases. Another swift kick to the shin shuts him up. "I mean, that's great man!

"Any word on Maia big guy?" I ask Jordan. He's in the same situation I am, as both Clary and Maia have boyfriends. Luckily for me, Clary is growing apart from Verlac so I can move in, but Maia has shown no signs of getting tired of that asshole Alaric.

"None. I think I'm gonna get a job at Wolf Paw though, and she is freaking obsessed with that place so I'm booking some ground."

I can still detect some unrest in his eyes so I decide to switch the conversation to another subject. "Guess what guys! The 'rents are out of town this weekend and what do all popular people like?"

"Parties." Jordan nods his head. "I like the way you think, man."

"So that's going to happen, and I'm probably going to lose my parent's trust forever, so we have got to gain some ground." I look each of them in eye. "Simon, you have it easier because Isabelle just broke up with Meliorn. You know what you have to do. And at the party-"

I'm interrupted by Clary tapping me on the shoulder and saying, "Party at your house? This weekend?"

"Ummm, yeah." I stutter.

"Cool! Can I come with some friends?" she asks eagerly.

"S-sure!" I barely enunciate my weak attempt of speech when she walks off, calling over her shoulder.

"See ya there, Jace!" She flounces off to her table.

"Dude." Jordan looks at me, dumfounded. "What the actual chiz just happened."

"We're having a party. And a pretty damn amazing one at that." I pound my fist on the table and start getting up. "See ya round. I've got to make this the party of the year. Bring on the excess."

I run to my locker and call the one person that knows how to throw parties. "Magnus? I need your help."

**Well, here comes Magnus, right down Magnus lane! Let me know if you want JordanxMaia or more Clace! 8 reviews gets us a fangirl Clace moment!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am true to my word, as you guys had NINE FREAKING REVIEWS on the last chapter! You have no idea how happy that made me:)**

**I know all of you Clace fans will love this chapter lots!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments. Boo.**

**SATURDAY NIGHT**

**JACE POV**

I was surprised at how well the party was going. "You really know what you're doing!" I shouted over to Magnus over the booming bass. Magnus had coerced his old friend Ragnor Fell to be the DJ for the evening. He claimed it was voluntary, but I have a sneaking suspicion threats were made.

"Thanks!" Magnus yells back. "I had a lot of practice in college! I was the party KING!"

Magnus has had a rough life. He moved here from New York, the son of prolific newsman Asmodeus Bane. When Asmodeus found about Magnus' sexual orientation, he disowned him, declaring that he was no longer welcome his brothers and sisters.

I met Magnus when I was a sophomore and he was a senior. At that point in time he was dating Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood's older brother. They broke up after senior year and no one knows why. It broke Magnus. He threw himself into his parties and the alcohol, only finding solace in designing clothes. Soon enough we decided it was time for an intervention, to get him out of this slump that he had been living in for such a long time.

He enrolled in some design classes and was soon the hottest new designer at the Institute, a university dedicated to fashion.

I make my over to the bar; grimacing as I taste the bitterness of the whiskey someone spiked the drinks with. They were a little overzealous with the alcohol if I do say so myself. Magnus told me he doesn't normally condone underage drinking, but due to his previous alcoholic state he's not in a place to judge.

After listening to enough happy music to get myself out of my depressive state, I finally spot Clary and her friends walking through the door. I walk over to greet them but the smile quickly drops form my face when I notice Sebastian Verlac with his arm around Clary.

I walk to them, smiling tightly. "Hi Clary!" I gesture to the rest of her friends, a group of nearly twenty people. "Thanks for coming!"

She grins a fake smile of her back, not noticing mine. "Thanks for inviting us!"

"But we still would've come anyway," Sebastard butted in. He kisses Clary on the cheek and squeezes her waist. "I'm gonna go look around babe."

I almost spat at him. Everyone, and I mean everyone knows that at these parties he gets wildly drunk, and hooks up with the school sluts Kaelie Whitewillow and Seelie Queen. When Clary, sweet innocent Clary questions him about it, he blames it on the alcohol and every time she believes him.

She looks apologetically at me. "Sorry about him, he's been in a mood all day. He'll loosen up once he gets into the party though."

I almost choke on my drink. "You can say that again," I mutter.

She looks oddly at me. "What?"

I shake my head. "Nothing."

**2:00 AM**

It's 2:00 am, and the party is still in full swing. I think everyone here is at least a little drunk, including myself. I steady myself as I try to walk through the sea of people to get "just one more" which I know will turn into five, then ten more, but regardless I tell the bartender to hit me up with another.

After getting fully drunk, I wobble over to Camille Belcourt and we stand there awkwardly until she lunges onto me and started to kiss me.

Now normal me would have been thrilled to have a hot girl kissing me, but NO, Drunk Jace just had to have Clarissa Morgenstern so I push her off and she tumbles to the ground, not discouraged a bit. This is proven when she latches onto Jonathon Morgenstern, Clary's older brother only moments after getting up.

I spot Clary over by the pool table. I'm almost to her when Sebastian comes over, drunk and probably on multiple drugs and grabs her roughly by the waist.

I run, at least what my warped mind thinks is running, over to them and punch Sebastian in the nose. He topples over, hitting his head on a chair. This effectively knocks him out, probably for the rest of the night.

Clary giggles, "Wow, you're really strong."

In normal circumstances this probably would've made me pass out from happiness, but fortunately for me Drunk Jace is one smooth dude and I casually say, "Thanks Red, I've been working out."

Now before you scream DOUCHE-ALERT over and over let me voice the one excuse I have in that situation. I was drop-dead, positively hammered.

Clary, however, was not turned off as many of you would've been. She merely said: "I can tell!" before she laced her arms around my neck and kissed me hard on the lips.

I about fainted, even in my drunken state.

But being suave Drunk Jace I didn't react that way, only kissed back harder and led her into one of the many guest rooms in our house.

That was one of the happiest moments in my entire life.

I knew that she wouldn't remember me or anything we did in the morning. The passion tonight would be replaced with a massive hangover in the morning. But I sure as hell didn't care. I was kissing Clary Morgenstern. And that was all that mattered.

**I hope you liked that a lot, you sly Clace fans! Before you yell "This moved too quickly" or "Oh my gosh this is so unrealistic" Clary and Jace were both drunk when this happened, and for them to truly fall in love they have to connect on an emotional level, which has definitely not happened yet.**

**If we get 10 reviews then there will be a Malec moment in the next chapter and lots of backstory on their relationship!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I just want to clarify something. Jace and Clary DID NOT sleep together in the last chapter, I repeat DID NOT. They only kissed a little bit and only Jace will remember bits of it.**

**Thanks!**

**-fanfic-addict17**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't make me say it. Ugh, fine. I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS. Happy?**

**MAGNUS POV**

I looked around. The party was booming, and Ragnor looked like he was having the time of his life. Key word in that sentence- LOOKED. I had gotten Ragnor out of some pretty rough patches in college, and long story he owed me big time.

Alec loved these kinds of parties. I wonder what he's doing now- last thing I heard about him he was heading to UCLA to become a history professor. He was always so smart and witty, history didn't suit him. Of course I couldn't tell him that now, I had given that right away. He was probably in another man's arms right about now, someone who could make him happier. Someone more stable, and more serious. A real man, unlike me.

I go over to the bar, not for alcohol but for a conversation. The bar tender was surely not enthralled to be giving drink after drink to spoiled kids who were already hammered. I head over, only to be stopped by my body standing stock-still. I think I had seen, no I know I had seen, the jet-black hair of Alec Lightwood.

I hurry over to see it vanish into one of the many hallways. I follow, desperate to find Alec, my Alec, and talk to him. Just once.

I finally catch up to the hair, and gasp as I stop, my hands on my knees. I really need to get a personal trainer to shape me up. Eh, I'm not going to kid myself. That's never going to happen.

I gather up the courage to tap the man I think is Alec Lightwood on the shoulder. He turns to me, gasping.

"Magnus? It's really you, right?" He looks like he's seen a ghost.

I smile even wider. "Yeah, it's me. Wanna talk?" I immediately regret my words. Every time Alec and I wanted to get away from prying we'd use the excuse "We need to talk."

I see him pale slightly and quickly fix my mistake. "I mean actually talk. Using our mouths. Dang it, that came out wrong. You know what I mean!" I finally get to the end of my embarrassing tirade of failure and look at him.

He smiles softly. I have missed that smile for so long. "Yeah, I think so. There's a sitting room upstairs that I don't think anyone has discovered yet."

I smile back at him. "Cool!"

"So what are you doing here?" I ask him. "Last thing I heard you were in Los Angeles studying to become a professor."

He shoves his hands in his pockets uncomfortably. "It wasn't for me. And you?"

I look down. "I had a lot of trouble with alcohol and drugs after, well, you know, but Jace and my other friends pulled me out of my and now look where I am!"

He looks me up and down. Is he checking me out? I question myself and am about to say something when he mutters: "I'm sorry, you know. For leaving."

I look at him. "It's not your fault. You deserve someone better than me."

He sighs, "I dated a lot of guys, trying to get over you."

I smile slightly. "Same here." I pray he doesn't say what I think he's going say.

"Do- uh- you have a boyfriend?" He asks shakily.

"No," I tell those baby-blue eyes of his. "I don't."

**JACE POV**

I wake up the next morning with an awful headache. I grimace as I get up, then it hits me. I KISSED CLARY FRAY LAST NIGHT! I feel like running laps around the house, but then I remember my blasted asthma. That's actually what got me to become friends with Jordan. We had the potential to be sports stars, but this little condition completely any hope of being on the high school football team, or any sports team for that matter. Simon sort of just happened, we were sitting alone at lunch and a brown-haired kid with classic black frames set his stuff down near us and proclaimed, "I'm Simon. I'm sitting with you today, okay?"

We look at each other. "Umm… okay?" Jordan replies after a long silence.

"Great!" He grins. "So, do you guys have girlfriends?"

I answer before Jordan gets a chance to. "Why do you need to know that, huh? I mean, we're not gay, not that there's anything wrong with that**(****A/N If anyone gets that reference then you get a shout out in the next chapter!)**, but seriously, dude, why?"

He looked me in the eye. "Well for your information I wanted to know because I don't want to be a third or fifth wheel. And I'm not gay either, not that there's anything wrong with that."

Jordan and I looked at each other and smiled. "I think we'll get along, you and I," I said with a grin. "Sit down. And you said your name was Simon?"

That was the beginning of an awkward and weird, yet amazing friendship between us three.

**Okay, okay. I know I told some of you that I would update yesterday, but I had tons of stuff to do with finals and everything and just didn't have time. This is also more of a filler chapter that sets up the next couple of chapters. I think next chapter will be in Izzy's point of view, so you'll get those study sessions. Clary will also have some time as well. **

**I just wanted to tell you all that I so appreciate the support I've been given on this ****fan fiction. Reading your reviews makes my day, so please write some so I know what you guys like or don't like!**

**Thanks so much, and please R&amp;R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. WHY CRUEL WORLD WHY!**

**IZZY POV**

I was all ready for my weekly lesson with Simon. These had been going on for the past month. I set my stuff down at our usual table and waited. I checked my watch. 4:01. Simon's never late, he has some sort of fear of being late, allegrophobia I think.

I hang around until 4:15, and that's when I really start to get worried. I go over to the librarian, Mr. Garroway.

"Mr. Garroway, do you have any idea where Simon is? We had a study session today, and, well, I don't know where he is." I say frantically. Something terrible could've happened.

He shakes his head. "Sorry Isabelle, I got nothing. Did you try texting him?"

I look at him with disdain. "OF COURSE I TRIED TEXTING HIM!"

"Okay, geez," He says. "Isabelle I bet that he's fine."

I rub my eye with my hand, irritating it to no end. "I'll just stop by his house."

I arrive at Simon's house and knock on his door anxiously. His mother opened the door and looked at me curiously.

"Excuse me, are you Simon's mother?" I ask quickly.

"Yes…?" She asks, looking puzzled.

"See, we were supposed to have a study session today and he didn't show up and I'm really worried and I was wondering if you knew where he was." I run out of breath and gasp.

"It's not like Simon to not show up to something, especially with a girl as pretty as you." She says, smiling. Her expression quickly changes. "Of course, he could have forgotten and gone Jace or Jordan's house. If you don't find him there, then come back and tell me, alright?"

"I shall, Mrs. Lewis. Thank you for your help." I shuffle back into my car, looking up on my phone where Jace Herondale and Jordan Kyle live.

**SIMON POV**

I was on my way to meet Izzy for my lesson when suddenly rough hands grabbed me and a voice whispered roughly into my ear. "Don't make a sound, Lewis. "

I struggled, but eventually went limp when I realized that the person that had kidnapped me was much stronger. Damn you awful upper body strength.

"You screwed my life up, so now I'm going to screw up yours." He whispers bitterly. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll wish you had never met Isabelle Lightwood."

**Dun dun dun! **

**Sorry about the long absence, I have had an awful case of writers block with this story. Unfortunately, none of you got the original basis of the reference which was from the show Seinfeld. Does anyone watch Seinfeld anymore except me?**

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter and please R&amp;R and tell me who you think kidnapped Simon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SIMON POV**

After being blindfolded and thrown into the back of a van, (stereotypical kidnapping much?) I began pestering my attacker with questions. I mean, obviously that would be beneficial to the situation!

My relentless questions eventually got me a hard hit on the arm. "That's going to leave a mark," I muttered.

"What?" My kidnapper said.

"Oh, I was just observing that this bruise would be a wonderful addition to the array of bruises that litter my body already. That's all." I say sarcastically, but quickly change my tone unless this guy is actually smart.

"Nerd," he curses under his breath. This guy was definitely from my school or something.

"So, Mr. Kidnappy Guy, who the hell are you?" I ask pleasantly, the sickly-sweet tone of my voice masking the hatred I feel inside.

"You'll find out soon enough, a—hole."

I sit up, aghast that HE'S the one calling me an a—hole. "Okay, this is a prime representation of the pot calling the kettle black DOUCHENOZZLE!"

He hits me in the arm again and says in a low, deadly voice. "Shut up before I do something I'll regret. NOT!"

Then it hit me, like a punch in the gut. This person, this sick and twisted individual, I knew. It was Meliorn Starshone.

LINEBREAKWOOOOOOOOOBACKTOTHESTORY

It all added up, this sudden lash out and kidnapping of me. Geez, never thought I'd think those words.

At a study session about a week ago, Isabelle excused herself, "Got to go get a drink of water, kay? Bye!"

Just as she stepped foot into the hallway her phone went off, signaling she had a text. Checking to see if no one was looking, I peeked over at the screen. This is what I saw"

**IZ!**

**I don't want this whole business with your ex to keep happening. You keep saying you're fine, but I know he's still texting you and I know that it's getting worse. I knew something was up with that bastard, and I looked it up. He's messed up, no need to say more. I don't want you to get hurt so just report him if this continues, kay?**

**-Clary**

I snapped my head back and pretend to be examining my math journal when she came back into the library. She checked her phone and threw it in her purse, scowling.

"Everything okay?" I asked her, trying to act normal. I'm a horrible liar.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's just peachy. Hey, you mind if I cut this session short? There's something I have to do."

"Umm sure? Just make sure you review the formulas we went over tonight, alright?" I said. I knew she was going to go get mad at Clary.

"Sure, whatever." She picked up her bag and stalked off, and I could faintly hear her mutter _'I can take care of myself'._

PRESENTDAYBACKLINEBREAKWOOHOO

If he's, as Clary said, messed up, then I have to expect everything from him.

Suddenly the car jolts and he grabs me out of the car. "Lewis, I know that Isabelle was cheating on me with you. The study sessions were just a cover up. Listen buddy, I'm going to mess you up and-"

"Meliorn, I don't think you want to do that." I say, calmly.

He flinches and lets go of me. I fall on to the cold, wet pavement, scraping my shoulder.

"How'd you know it was me? Well, um-" He kicks me in the left leg a couple and runs off, yelling behind him. "Don't tell anyone Lewis!"

I almost start laughing once he's gone. This whole time I thought I was kidnapped and in danger when in reality it was just a jealous ex-boyfriend with mental health issues who chickened out when his plan went awry in the slightest. I've been watching too many movies.

I take off my blindfold and look around. We didn't even make it out of town! I pick myself up, wincing as I put weight on my leg. That's something that he actually did do right.

I walk home, slowly but surely, in the cold, which sucks, but at least I'm okay. I hope Isabelle didn't worry too much…

**There. I know there were some of you that were a bit wary of the kidnapping saga, but this is all that is to come of it. Maybe some repercussions, but we'll get to that later...**

**I hope this return to the not as farfetched restored some of your faith in me, and trust me, it probably won't get weirder than this.**

**Please R&amp;R so I can see what you thought about this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own the mortal instruments- if I did then there would be wayyy more Malec in the books**

**i am officially back.**

**i know i have severely neglected all of my stories, and honestly i have no excuse for that, but i assure you that this fic is up and running until i finish it for good this time.**

**i'm going to finish this on here as well. we've come too far to rewrite, and it's staying just the way it is.**

**i hope you're still here :)**

SIMON POV

Simon finally made it home, and his mom was understandably angry with him.

"Simon what is the meaning of this? First some girl comes here and thinks that something horrible has happened, and not to mention you flaked on her for a study session, and you were gone, and I didn't know where you were, what is the meaning of this?" She says trailing off, her words an emotional mess.

"Mom. I'm sorry, okay? I got sidetracked and forgot that I had a meeting with Isabelle today- I promise that it won't happen again, alright? You know me, I just wander around and forgot where I am- I was all the way across town when I realized where I was." I had to convince her that nothing had happened- I don't even want to think about what Meliorn would do to me if word of this got out. The numerous bruises and sore leg was enough for me by far.

"Why are you limping then?"

Darn it, I forgot her mother senses are off the chain. "I fell- I mean I tripped. Yeah, I tripped on a cat, it was a scary cat. Cats are just the worst you know? Don't worry it wasn't a black cat, not that I'm racist, but because they're bad luck. Yep."

She engulfed me in a hug. "Well I'm so so so happy that my Si is okay. Now go text that Isabelle girl and tell her that you're okay- she was really worried!"

Why would Isabelle be worried? Did she know?

"I mean, sure Mom. I will."

ISABELLE POV

I arrived at Jace's house in no time flat- he lived like five minutes away from Simon, so it was no surprise that they were such good friends. It's so much easier to keep up a friendship when you live nearer to someone.

Knocking on the door at least twenty times, I was getting frustrated when no one showed up. Finally Jace opened the door, looking like he just woke up.

"Isabelle Lightwood? What are you doing here, at my house, in the daylight where someone can see you?" He said with confusion.

"I think your friend Simon might be in trouble, and since he obviously isn't high up on the social ladder I came to your house, sullying my reputation in the process. Happy with that explanation Mr. Sleepyhead? You need an attitude adjustment pronto." I rolled my eyes, as his mouth dropped open. "Well, aren't you going to let me in? Someone might see me, but I'm sure you're already up to date on the social decorum aren't you?

Still wide-mouthed, he slowly opens the door and I stalk in. "I was supposed to meet him for a study session, and he seems like the kind of person to not miss an appointment. Am I wrong about that, or what?"

Somehow regaining his ability to speak, Jace fires back. "Yeah this isn't normal for Simon, but it happens to the best of us. People make mistakes- or is it a mortal sin for a mistake of any kind to be committed by anyone, least of all it affect the magnificent Isabelle Lightwood!"

I gasp in indignation. "How dare you."

"Just because you're a pretty girl doesn't mean that this situation is any different from other situations of Simon being late." He sighs. "It's normal for people to mess up- just maybe not in your version of the world."

My phone beeps, and I read out this text to Jace:

**sorry i completely forgot about our study session, and i'm not in any danger...? my mom said you came around were worried- thanks i guess?**

**we can make up our session next week, alright?**

"See, he's fine." Jace smirks.

"It's just, ugh." I huff, hugging my books to my chest and making my way down the walkway. "See you around Herondale."

"Most likely not!" He calls after me.

The nerve.

**r&amp;r if you liked it! have a good day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the great response- we hit over 13,000 reads with that last chapter- it absolutely amazes me :)**

**I'll probably be updating once or twice a week, depends on what kind of funk I'm in.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS TMI (to my chagrin)**

CLARY POV

I haven't heard anything from Sebastian in two days- a little eerie based on his usual helicopter boyfriend behavior. I don't know what it was, but something at that party felt extremely different than the usual teenager-packed beer-filled parties we go to. Maybe it was because Jace was there.

Jace, oh that Herondale boy was going to be the death of me. All I can remember are his golden eyes smiling into mine, and then immediate darkness. Those eyes have been in my dreams all weekend, and I can't deal with it any longer. Now I have to go to school and see him, see those eyes taunting me. I guess I'll have to ask what actually went down at the party- I'm sure Sebastian made a fool of himself per the usual.

Speak of the devil, and he texts:

**We need to talk, Clarissa. Taki's in 30 minutes, I'll meet you there. Don't be late.**

He's probably overreacting again. Regardless, I text him back:

**See you there, Sebastian.**

Crud, Taki's is like 15 minutes away, and I'm still in my pajamas...

Let's work fast here- use Isabelle's techniques to the max.

I grab my base and concealer and get to work on a couple of blemishes that will not go away. Then I apply some black mascara- I got my lashes from my mother, and hers are so long that she doesn't need to curl them. I dab on a bit of blush, swoosh on some light eye makeup, and put on some red lipstick- Sebastian's favorite.

I'm out the door in less than 10- and then I remember I still have my pajamas on.

I hurriedly get dressed and rush out the door, running late as usual as I imagine what barb Sebastian will throw at me today for being late.

_"You should've left earlier, you would have had enough time to meet me on time."_

_"Clarissa I cannot tolerate this behavior for much longer, you need to grow up and mature."_

_"Are you even listening to me? Sometimes I wonder if all my words go in one ear and out the other."_

_"Clarissa, are you even serious about us?"_

I sigh as I think of what he'll try to guilt trip me with. We obviously don't have a normal relationship, but I feel like whatever love or fascination we had for each other is being withered away by the way he always focuses on my faults. I'm not in the clear, I always love to tease him about losing me to another boy, which enrages him to the point that it is, I admit, a bit funny.

It hasn't been funny in a while.

I pull up and quickly park my car in the lot, rushing up to see Sebastian already seated at our table.

Crap.

"Clarissa, how nice of you to join me? Or were you too busy locking lips with Jace Herondale to be bothered to be on time for our meeting?" He sneers.

"What?" I say confusedly. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Me? With Jace?"

"Some of my friends saw you and him at the party on Saturday night, and let's just say you cheated on me. A lot." He puts his head in his hands. "Why the hell did you do this to me, Clary? What have I ever done to deserve this?"

"Excuse me, but I barely remember anything about that night I was so drunk. Or will you be a hypocrite as usual and claim to not have any of my faults, because I seem to recall this happening many times with you, and what did I do? Oh that's right, I didn't rub it in your face, I forgave you. Like a decent human being would."

"But- but you cheated on me. With Jace Herondale."

"Herondale Schmerondale. He's just my partner in art class, and right now at least he's not a psycho who jumps on my every fault."

"What did you just call me?" He slams his fist down onto the table, and looks me dead in the eyes. "I'm not following."

"Follow this: you cheat on me multiple times, berate me, refuse to trust me, and yet you still seem to think that I should treat you with respect! What kind of boyfriend does that?"

"I have tried to fix you from your erroneous ways, but you seem to like being a little slut, don't you?"

I gasp. "Excuse me?"

"I said it once and I'll say it again. I'm trying to repair your reputation and you don't care. You don't recognize anything I'm trying to do- rescue you from your reputation of being a little slut."

"You know what? I'm done here." I get up from the table and shove my chair back into the table. "I don't want to say anything else I regret- I'll see you on Monday. Bye Sebastian."

"Clarissa." He says softly, and I turn around.

"What."

"Goodbye."

I turn and walk out the door, incensed at the way he continues to treat me. I can't keep lying down like a doormat for him to stop his filthy feet over.

I need to demonstrate how serious I am- he's going to continue to go on and on like this unless I do something.

I text Izzy:

**What do I do to show Sebastian that he can't treat me like dirt and get away with it?**

She texts back almost immediately- classic Izzy:

**I've been waiting to hear those words for the longest time gurrrl. Alright you gotta show him what you have that Seelie and those other girls don't have: integrity and a rockin' bod. Flaunt it girl, flaunt.**

Puzzled by her wording, I text back:

**How the hell do I flaunt it without looking like a slut?**

I smile as I read her response:

**Leave it to me, Morgenstern. I've got you covered- meet me at the mall in 10.**

I groan internally. I HATE the mall, the unrealistic expectations that stores force upon people and shame them into buying clothes that they never would have bought in the first place.

I'm in a ranty mood- don't judge me.

I text her back moodily:

**It better not take 8 hours like last time. I will spontaneously combust and dive into a fire if that happens.**

Withins seconds:

**Woo! I promise it won't- seeeeee you soon!**

**A/N- Well feisty Clary appears! If you guys want to see a Clace moment in the next chapter let's get to say, 3 reviews?**

**Also I'm not sure how I should continue the Malec storyline- tell me what you think!**

**R&amp;R you beautiful people :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**So glad you guys liked that chapter- there were NINE FREAKING REVIEWS! You have no idea how happy that made me- and as I promised there'll be a Clace moment in this chapter. Sizzy and Malec are coming soon...**

**Disclaimer: I tried so hard but I didn't succeed... to convince Cassandra Clare to give me the rights to TMI. Rats.**

CLARY POV

I rushed into the mall, and almost ran smack into the moving door thingie- does anyone actually know what those are called? Anyways after frantically picking up my belongings that had been scattered on the floor, I made my way over to Lilly Pulitzer (Izzy and I's favorite store) and sighed happily when I was greeted with the familiar happy colors that always brightened my day.

Izzy peeks out from behind a clothes rack, already weighed down by tons of clothes. "Clary, my darling, let's get our shop on! I found this bright green over here that would look perfect on you!"

What follows is Isabelle Lightwood in her true form: shopping guru. She has me try on outfit after outfit, pooh-poohing the ones she hates and fawning over the ones that make me look "absolutely divine".

"Oh Clary!" She smiles, as we leave the store laden with bags. "This was definitely one of our most successful runs- you definitely worked off some stress in there. What exactly happened with Sebastian- you were pretty vague about the whole endeavor."

"Well," I say with a grimace. "He called me a slut and accused me of cheating on him with Jace Herondale. JACE HERONDALE of all people! He legit just became my art partner, it's not like I'm gonna bone him the first chance I get, I'm loyal to Sebastian."

Isabelle watches me intently until I finish my rant, and shakes her head. "Honestly Clary, I don't know why you're still with him. He walks all over you, and he doesn't treat you right. And seriously, Jace Herondale? That guy is a jerk and a half."

"I don't know, he's not that bad. He's a good artist, which must mean he's a bit of a good person." I try to reason with Izzy, and she chuckles at my weak attempt at reconciliation.

"Whatever you say, Clary. But you're wearing that cut-out dress on Monday and you're not letting Sebastard get a piece of you."

"Izzy!" I cover my mouth at her profanity. "We're in public!"

"Well it's true."

I giggle at her stubborness. "Also I don't think that dress follows our stupid dress code at school."

"Clary Morgenstern. If you do not wear that dress I will hang you from a tree and make you wear nothing but that dress."

Her face stays completely serious, and I hurriedly go along with her. "Alright, I'll wear it."

"Yay!" Her face looks like it's going to burst she's smiling so wide. "Listen, I'll meet up with you later but I have to go pick up Max from his anime club- that kid is obsessed with some show about a guy who kills people by writing their names in some book? **(A/N Death Note anyone? It's AMAZING)** It's weird- I try to listen when he drones on and on about it but sometimes I put in my headphones and he doesn't even notice, he's so focused."

"No problem- I'll roam around here for a little longer then I'm gonna head home myself- tell Max that Clare-bear says hi!" I laugh, remembering his nickname for me.

"Alright- bye Clary!" She waves and struggles to walk to the nearest exit with her huge load of clothes, eventually disappearing in the floods of people walking around the mall.

_Well, I'm all alone now- and I'm not going to think about Sebastian, or any boys for that matter._

I start to walk along with the masses, seeing the place where I first got my ears pierced (that was an experience) and looking at the displays. Eventually I made my way to a quiet bench, and sat down to scroll through my tumblr feed.

Of course, when I looked up, I saw him.

Jace Herondale.

He was in American Eagle (right across from me) and I prayed to the Angel that he would not see me. I surreptitiously tried to get up and sneak past to the exit- I could not handle talking to him especially after all of the horrible things that Sebastian had said.

Of course, me being a horrible sneaker and absolutely hopeless at being undetected in any situation whatsoever (I am Clarissa Morgenstern), he sees me and waves. I'm forced to wave back.

_Please, please, please do NOT come over here._

Oh my gosh he's coming.

He jogs over to me and smiles. "Hey Clary- what's up?"

What do I say, what do I say? "Oh nothing. Just went shopping with Isabelle, that's all. You?"

"Shopping myself, only I'm with my squad yo!"

"Your what?"

"Squa- you know what never mind. How's your day going?" He smiles genuinely at me.

"Decent." I can tell he wants me to elaborate but I'm not budging. He's already screwed up my personal life enough.

"Cool... Well we were heading over to the food court- do you want to come?" His eyes are crinkling at the corners, he's smiling so much.

"Well, I actually have to go help my mom with this thing." I stammer, trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. "And, and I promised Jon that I'd help him work on a project. So as you can see, I'm kind of busy."

He stares at me quizzically. "Well okay, I guess."

"Bye, I guess?" I turn to walk away, but he catches my shoulder.

"Bye Clary." He whispers, pressing two fingers to his lips and putting them in my palm. What the hell does he think he's doing?

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I explode onto him. "Are you trying to get with me or something, because I am NOT interested."

He looks aghast. "But, the party..."

"What do you mean the party?"

"You- we- we kissed." He blushes and looks down. By the Angel, I want to disappear.

"Sebastian- he was right. I have to go talk to him. Why did you not tell me about this- I just pretty much wrecked my relationship because I didn't know what the hell happened that night?" I am so pissed off. Words can not even describe how pissed off I am.

"I thought that you knew. I'm sorry okay!" Jace says, and his face is getting a bit red. "It's not like I knew your douche of a boyfriend would be bugged by some nerd kissing you when he obviously spends all his times cheating on you and you turn a blind eye every time- every time! I would never treat you that way, if you were someone I actually lo- liked a lot."

"Listen, I have to go repair my relationship thanks to you. And don't talk to me unless you absolutely have to." I turn on my heel and walk away, then suddenly look back at him. "Also, don't pretend you know anything about my relationship. I would never date a nerd like you in a million years, Jace Herondale."

Once I make it to my car, I hurriedly unlock my phone and dial a number I know so well.

"Sebastian- it's Clary. I'm so sorry."

**Well, well, well. I know this is definitely not what you guys wanted to happen- but sometimes for people to come together you have to break them apart.**

**I think that was a quote from a motivational poster, but I digress.**

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter- I put a lot of effort into it and am actually happy with the results for once!**

**R&amp;R if you liked it, and have an awesome day :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much for the amazing reviews for the last chapter! I was legitimately smiling the whole time I was reading them, so thank you! **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: Even my revised edition of the short story at the end of Lady Midnight didn't convince Cassandra Clare to give me the rights. Darnation!**

MAGNUS POV

**BACK AT THE PARTY (A/N yes i know that was a while ago but just go with it)**

I followed Alec up to the sitting room, anxiously clenching my fists. I didn't know what to say, why did I even ask to talk to him? It's not like I have anything to say to him, he left me.

He stops abruptly in front of a closed door and I have to stop myself from running into him. He knocks on the door and puts his ear to the door, after a minute he opens the door and I thanked my lucky stars that there weren't any humping teenagers in there.

He awkwardly sits down on the bed, and I sit down on the soft blue chair in the corner of the room.

He breaks the silence. "I guess you want an explanation."

"Let's not get to that right away," I say, and he looks surprised. "I want to have an actual conversation with you before we rehash the past. So what have you been up to, since you've apparently not been at UCLA?"

"Well," He ruffles his fingers through his hair and my fingers itch as I watch him. By the Angel, why does he have to be so devastatingly attractive. "I've been living on my own, and I've discovered that I really enjoy writing poetry, so I've been taking a class at NYU and I've actually sold one. It's called 'Warlock'."

"Wow- well I have to say I never really saw you as a history professor." I look him in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'd have to agree with you there." He laughs drily, but I see something flash in his eyes- regret, maybe?

"Well, like you, I've been trying to free my creative side, but after I was sane-" his eyes look up to meet mine. "I realized that the only constant in my life was my sense of style. It was always weird and kooky but it was me, and I've dedicated my pursuits thus far to promoting my new line of clothing 'Immortal'. Catchy, isn't it?"

"Yeah- looks like you've done well for yourself." His eyebrows furrow together, and he sighs. "Magnus I can't pretend like this. I have to set the record straight. Just-"

"Let me talk first, Alexander."

lineylineylinebreakhahalolnofiestathatsanewthinghahawhydoesntthisfreakingsiteletmedolinebreaksforgoodnessfreakingsakewhattheheck

JACE POV

I'm honestly in shock.

What the heck did I do to warrant such a blow up? Okay, maybe I was a little bit forward, but I had to do something! I wasn't about to let her walk away without me knowing if she freaking remembered what had happened that night.

Well I got my answer.

A solid, empatic, angry no.

I think what hurt the most is the fact that she was so hard on herself for cheating on Sebastian without her knowing, when he does it without a care every week. She's just too sensitive to such topics- it wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but it wasn't good either, I'll give her that.

I walk back to Simon and Jordan, and they're staring at me pitifully.

"What?" I say, a bit too quickly.

"Bro, we saw the whole thing go down. I'm sorry that it went south like that." Jordan pats me on the back. "You'll get her back, don't worry."

"Yeah, what he said." Simon says, a flash of a smile on his face.

I shake my head. "If it does, and I honestly don't think it will, I'm gonna have to lay off the advances for a while. She's obviously emotionally invested with her relationship with Sebastian- they have quite a history together."

Simon shakes his head vehemently. "Dude, you're so much better than him? I have no freaking clue why she doesn't want to dump that asshole."

"Speaking of assholery, Isabelle Lightwood came over to my house and was looking for you dude. She seemed to think something bad had happened to you- what's up with that?"

Simon fiddles with his hands. "I have no idea, I was just wandering across town and forgot what time it was. Accidentally missed our study session and she flipped. Sorry Jace, I would not have wanted to be you in that situation."

"Okay- whatever you say..." I trail off.

"Hate to break up this enlightening conversation but I have to go and finish up my Calc homework or else my mom will kill me." Jordan cuts in, and smiles cheekily. "I'll drop you guys off on the way there, okay?"

Simon smiles. "Totes yeah!"

I groan. "Simon, how many times have we told you not to say that. It will never be funny, and you need to drop it."

He looks at me and winks. "You know you can't resist this."

"Oh my gosh I'm going to go without you guys!" Jordan drags us to his car, laughing all the way.

My friends are the best.

**A/N- So... I take it you guys weren't happy with Clary going back to Sebastian. All will resolve itself- eventually. Right now I'm not sure if I should focus on Clace and Malec in the next chapter or Clace and Sizzy- what do you guys think?**

**R/R if you liked it! Have a good day :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey hey hey!**

**I honestly can't we're so close to 20,000 views AND 100 reviews! This is truly amazing, and I thank you guys so so so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter, there'll be some serious repercussions from some actions that take place. We're getting to the good stuff, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is the rights to Mortal Instruments- PLEASEEEE!**

CLARY POV

I'm not looking forward to today.

After my encounter with Jace at the mall, (which I will admit I did act a bit bitchy) I had an excruciatingly painful conversation with Sebastian, and needless to say things are tense between us.

I just hope he likes this dress- he was always pretty physical.

Okay even for me, that sounds extremely desperate.

I don't want to face Jace today, but he doesn't understand how much I've put into this relationship with Sebastian. He doesn't know what happens behind closed doors, when Sebastian brushes my hair from my face and smiles at me and I see a glimpse of the old Seb I fell in love with. That Sebastian is the only reason I stay. I know he's in there and I know he loves me, and I guess I still love him.

Isabelle says I'm blind, but I prefer to say that I overlook things.

Walking into school, I hear whispering as I stride to my locker. People must know about my huge blow up on Jace, I mean who wouldn't in this digital world we live in.

Sebastian comes over, turning me around from the confines of my locker, his breath fresh and minty.

"Hello, Claris- Clary," He says with great difficultly, a tired smile gracing his elegant face.

I know how hard it is for him to even call me by my nickname, him being anal about all of that proper stuff, so I smile up at him and kiss him softly on the cheek. "Hey, Sebastian."

His voice is low and throaty. "I- I like your dress."

"Thanks," I say timidly. "I got it with you in mind." Not a lie, I repeat, not a lie. It's just being used for different purposes.

He sighs. "I know I haven't been fair to you when we are both in the wrong, so I'm going to try to change. I don't know if it'll work, but I'll try. I don't want to lose you, and I feel like this weekend was a wake-up call."

I gasp. "Is this Sebastian Verlac talking?"

His eyes crinkle. "I want us to work, Clarissa. I want you and me."

My eyes well up with tears. "I want us to work too." I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a hug.

"I have to get to class, but I'll see you in Calculus, okay?" He squeezes me briefly and looks me in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'll see you. Bye Sebastian." I say softly, turning to my locker.

"Bye," He touches my shoulder and I turn around. "And Clary? I'm sorry, for all of it."

I almost forgive him immediately, but I remember Isabelle telling me to be confident around him, so I only reply with the ever-mysterious: "Okay."

JACE POV

I come into school, and everyone's looking at me, the guy who got rejected by Clarissa Morgenstern. It's a wonderful feeling, you should try it sometime!

Sebastian Verlac is coming my way with a smile the size of Texas that immediately disappears once he sees me. And he's coming over here not, great.

"Herondale, keep your filthy ass away from Clarissa. We are in a loving relationship, and I don't think you want to know what will happen to you if you mess this up."

It's too late to be shy.

"Well maybe if you weren't sleeping around with every slut in the county each weekend Clary wouldn't have to go to other people for emotional support!" I spit back. Okay, that might have been a stretch, but I doubt Sebastian Verlac is the touchy-feely type.

"Excuse me?" He barks in my face, his eyes turning almost black.

"Clary, oh I mean Clarissa, needs someone who actually cares about her well-being instead of a douche who doesn't know what a special, beautiful is right there in front of him!" I'm going all in, I don't even care anymore. I will not stand to see someone get emotionally manipulated right in front of my eyes.

"May I remind you that Clarissa is currently in a relationship with me, not you, because she prefers a gentleman to a dirty street rat!" His fists are clenched and his face is red.

There's a crowd gathering around us, eager to get in on the latest gossip: Sebastian Verlac vs Jace Herondale for the heart of Clarissa Morgenstern- who will win?

"Well if you're an example of a gentleman then count me out. You single-handedly killed any trace of chivalry from the world as we know it." I turn on my heel, because that was honestly a great insult and I want to go out with a bang.

"Jace," Sebastian says in a deadly calm voice. "Stay away from Clarissa. Or else."

Always wanting to be the one with the last word, I stupidly say: "Or else what?"

His fist comes swinging at my face, and the last thing I hear is: "She's mine."

ISABELLE POV

Well I missed the bus.

Max unplugged my alarm for reasons unknown, and since I sleep like a dead rock, I slept in till 11 freaking o' clock.

My mom was gone at six, and Alec's at his apartment so there was literally no one to wake me up. Believe me, once I'm in this deep I'm not going back to school.

I shouldn't miss my study session, I mean I do need to bring my grade up.

So, since I have like 3 hours to kill until I have to get over to the school, I primp and curl for probably 2 and a half of them, and of course I'm still running late.

I make it to the school at like 3:20, and rush into the library to see Simon starting to pack up his stuff.

"I'm sorry, I was running late, I didn't come to school but I wanted to make it here since we missed last week so yeah I'm sorry." I say, almost running out of breath.

"No, no it's fine!" He laughs. "You're here now, so that's all that's important."

"So... how's it been?"

"Pretty good, just some stuff with Jace, but you probably know about that." He looks down, his face tensing up a bit.

"With him and Clary? Geez, I know. It's all she's talked about for the past couple of day."

"He feels bad about the way he handled it, but he really cares about her, you know? He hates to see her tossed around like a rag doll by Sebastian, emotionally of course." Simon's face falls. "He doesn't want her to get hurt."

"I didn't know he felt that strongly about her. And for the record, Clary feels guilty about the way she reacted as well. She's just really invested in her relationship with Sebastian. Sometimes when you give that much you can't stop giving, even if you know it isn't worth it. She's so stubborn she doesn't want to admit she has a failed relationship and move on."

"I respect that. I just think a girl should be treasured by her boyfriend, like every time she walks into a room his eyes should light up, and whenever she smiles he smiles twice as wide." His eyes go wistful, and his tone gets softer.

"Well let's hope there's more people like you in the world, for Clary and I's sake." I chuckle, but he doesn't share my humor.

His eyes get a bit frosty and he flips open the big textbook with a thud. "Well alright then," he says tightly. "Chapter One: Lesson One Calculus. In order to..."

**A/N- Well I hope you guys like this chapter- like I said before we're getting to the middle-ish part of the story and it's going to get action packed! Definite Malec in the next chapter, and I'm not sure what else!**

**Unlike other authors, I don't write ahead, so I usually post what I write that night, or morning in some cases. Also I don't have a beta, so sorry about any grammar mistakes!**

**Have a great day, and don't forget to R&amp;R! Your reviews make my day :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks so much for the fabulous reviews on the last chapter, I love reading them :)**

**This is a shorter chapter, but I still think you guys will like it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: idontowntherightstothemortalinstruments OKAY**

ALEC POV

**(they're still at the party)**

"I guess it's always been kind of hard for me to see that there's a constant in my life, and I think a part of me was relieved that you were gone so that I didn't have to bite my fingernails every night wishing that you would stay with me forever." He sighs. "Alexander, I loved you with every fiber of my being, I don't think a second went by that I didn't think about you. And I don't think that was healthy."

My mouth drops open, and I blink furiously. "So you're saying that our relationship was unhealthy?"

"It's just-"

"So you are saying it was unhealthy." I narrow my eyes. "Magnus, if you had let me speak, you would have heard my freaking side. Now I feel guilty because I apparently forced you into some one-sided relationship. Well news flash- I loved you so terribly much, I loved you much that it hurt."

"Yet you still left me." His eyes drop down to his lap.

"Let me explain." My hands clench and unclench as I work through that day.

_"Mom, guess what?" Alec said excitedly, his eyes bright. "I'm going to propose to Magnus, I have the ring and everything!"_

_Maryse sat down beside Alec, and put her arms around him. "Oh Alexander that's absolutely marvelous! Can I see the ring?"_

_Alec opened up a bedazzled blue ring box, and inside a diamond surrounded by a rainbow of gemstones shined._

_"I wanted it to feel like him," Alec smiled shyly._

_"It's perfect. Now your father-" She began, just as Robert barged into the room._

_"Your father what?" He said teasingly, but his eyes land on the ring. "You have got to be kidding me."_

_"It's for Magnus, Dad. I'm going to marry him." Alec's voice is small now, no longer happy._

_"No you are not going to marry him. I will not have a son of mine be- be that. It's official, you're accepting UCLA." Robert's face turned a dark red. "Imagine what would be said about us if word got out? Alexander Lightwood, son of mogul Robert Lightwood, is marrying a man. You know I've never- approved, and this ring is not going to see the light of day outside this house, you hear me?"_

_Maryse looked pleadingly at her husband. "Robert, they're in love."  
_

_"Do you want this for the family? It'll ruin Isabelle's chances more than she already has, and do you want Max being teased at school for having a brother who's- who's a homosexual!"_

_Alec stood up abruptly. "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I don't have feelings, that I'm not a person. Stop treating me like I'm some liability to this family! I have rights too, and you're pretty good at ignoring them!"_

_Robert looked his son in the eyes. "You will not bring this family down because of your ways, I will not allow it. You will cease seeing this man immediately or there will be hell to pay."_

_"You can't tell me what to do, and you can't tell me who to fucking love!" Alec is nose to nose with his father. "Why are you the only one who cares so much about this, why can't you act rationally about it?"_

_"Because I care about this family and you will not destroy it!" Robert thundered. He picked up the ring and hurled it against the wall. It shattered, with little pieces of gem scattered on the floor._

_Maryse covered her mouth, a tiny squeak came from her mouth._

_Alec's resolve shattered with the ring, and he walked out of the room and locked his door._

_"And don't even think about going to that man's house, you're going to UCLA whether you like it or not!" Robert looked down at his wife. "Maryse, tell Jessamine that we have a mess upstairs that she needs to clean up."_

_He walked out of the room, his footsteps loud. Maryse is left on the bed, eyes wet._

Magnus covers his mouth. "Alec, I had no idea. I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were-"

"Going to propose?" I laugh bitterly. "Well now I guess it wasn't a good idea, since our relationship was unhealthy."

"Alec, I didn't mean it."

"Magnus, you're forgetting that I know you, and I know you never say something if you don't mean it."

"What would you say if I said that I still love you?"

I gasp, then my expression turns stony. "I'd tell you that I don't know."

I get up, and walk out of the room, leaving Magnus sprawled in the chair in the corner with his head in his hands.

I'm such an idiot.

**WELLLLLLLLLL**

**That's the backstory on them...**

**So I'm doing Clace next chapter, but who's POV would you guys like more- Sebastian or Clary?**

**I'm not sure which one to do so tell me which one you'd like more!**

**Hope you guys like this chapter- make sure to R&amp;R and have a nice day :)**


End file.
